The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. New electronic devices, such as laptops, tablets (e.g. iPads), wireless handsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, laptops, e-Readers, music players, global positioning systems, and other similar devices are being released nearly constantly.
In many cases, electronic devices come with any number of power cords, mobility cables, chargers, wired adapters, communications cables, or other types of wires (hereinafter referred to as “wire” or “wires”). Wrapping up wires, whether new or used, may be time consuming and may difficult to do consistently for different sizes and lengths of cables.